The proposed study is a continuation of work involving regional chemotherapy of peripheral limbs and liver with drugs such as Adriamycin that bind tightly to tissues. Previous work in dogs has shown that arterial (femoral) infusion of Adriamycin dista to temporaty (15 min) limb isolation by tight tourniquet application results in high local tissue levels, with good retention characteristics. Similar results were obtained by hepatic artery infusion of Adriamycin. Current clinical data demonstrates the safety and strong antitumor actvity of Adriamycin and Methotrexate when administered to peripheral limbs of patients by the tourniquet isolation procedure. The proposed study will evaluate various parameters of these techniques, e.g., injection volumes, required tourniquet isolation times, etc., and will extend the use of this technique to other drugs such as Actinomycin D and Mitomycin C which bind tightly to tissues. As the safety and efficacy of the new procedures become apparent, they will be applied to clinical trials in selected patients with malignant disease of the liver and peripheral limbs.